


A Fallen Zura

by xtsukki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtsukki/pseuds/xtsukki
Summary: Summary: The first time Katsura admits to his nickname, Zura. (Childhood AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unspoken Words

If Katsura was being honest he didn’t mind his first nickname. It was a childish attempt by Gintoki who familiarised himself with the name even though, the name _Zura,_  literally meant wig which was a bit stupid since he never wore such thing in his adolescent days. Nonetheless the nickname was something he didn’t mind a whole deal despite denying it every time Gintoki called him out, _Zura!_ Thinking about it now, a nickname that befitted him much better was 'Runaway Katsura'. At least that nickname showcased his persona than a  _wig._ Wondering how he even came to accept this childish nickname,  _Zura_ he closes his eyes reminiscing the old days like he always did.

All he knew was back then the most prominent feature of him was his long hair which Gintoki inevitably assumed was a wig. 

* * *

 

After authorising the students to have another day off for the third time this week, Shoyou-sensei wasn't expecting to see some still prancing around in the dojo. Then again, he wasn't all too surprised to see the trio practicing in the dojo since that's all they ever did. That was a lie. The only person that was actually practicing was Katsura. Takasugi seemingly having a rest and Gintoki was lying on the floor sleeping in an oddly manner. The summer heat was fuming in the room despite the door being open widely. It was no wonder Gintoki completely gave up on the idea of moving on a day like this. He commended the other two who were actually moving around despite the horrible weather that only made him close his eyes in exasperation.

With the festival coming up, his schedules was turning for the worst and everything was starting to become a little bit too hectic for a gentle organised individual like him.  Asking them to do otherwise would only drain his energy, maybe it'd be best if he left them like that, practicing their skills with each other.

* * *

 Awhile later Gintoki wakes up to see Takasugi gone and Katsura on the floor. Having a feeling something was off since Katsura didn't look like he was sleeping like he was earlier on. He gets up from his oddly position and crawls to Katsura.

“Hey, Zura?” He calls out to Katsura once more this time kneeling beside him and shaking his shoulder.

Gintoki panics a little seeing Katsura not waking up instead is panting softly on the floor.

“Zura, are you alright? Oi!”

Katsura doesn't budge, instead breathes in and out heavily, his eyes fluttering to open with a little haze.

Ginmtoki gulps, he looks around the dojo room wondering where Takasugi ran off too. He places Katsura carefully on the tatami mat, away from the solid wooden ground.

“I’ll comeback, so wait a bit Zura.”

He looks back at the weaken Katsura and runs off to find anyone that would help him. No one was around the training dojo grounds, wondering if Sensei also wasn't in the building his heart starts to pound of fear. _What if there was no one around? What would he do? What was he meant to do right?_

Running down the long corridor, he turns after each turn looking for anyone. The only thing present was the heat causing the sweat to trickle down his face. For what seems an hour, he sees Shouyou-sensei walking in to the building with a bag of food. 

“Sensei! Zura…” Gintoki out of breath tugs on to his kimono. “Zura, Zura isn’t waking up?”

Puzzled Shoyou glances down at the baffled clinging child in front of him and goes with him.

* * *

“Katsura just has a cold, he should be fine if he rests properly.”

Gintoki sighs in relief and stares at Katsura, whilst Shouyou-sensei was carefully placing a damp piece of heavy cloth on to his forehead.

"It's the summer heat, the heatwave earlier on must have affected him. Its why I warned you boys to make sure to hydrate yourselves these coming days."

Gintoki just nods away not even hearing what was said to him, his whole attention was on the boy who was resting peacefully.

Awhile later when Shoyou-sensei goes off to find some medicine for the sick boy, he leaves the two in the room making sure to warn Gintoki to call him if anything happens. Continuing to nod away till Shouyou leaves the room, Gintoki waits till his curiosity gets the better of him. Slowly he places his palm on to Katsura’s forehead gently, his heart wavering at the sudden contact.

“Zura…”

Katsura at the call of his name eyes open widely startling the young Gintoki who falls back with a beating heart. “K-Katsura?”

_“Katsura ja nai, Zura da.”_ Unconscionably Katsura retorts back sitting up.

Gintoki freezes thinking about what just happened and suddenly burst out laughing hysterically. He was worried over nothing,  _Zura was fine._

Katsura starts to chuckle then laughs along knowing exactly what he just stated. “I didn't mean it like that.” But smiles on anyway, a tint shade of blush forming from his embarrassing reply.

Wiping his tears, Gintoki smiles at Katsura. “Zura, you’re alright now aren’t you?”

Zura helplessly nods and retorts, “It’s not Zura, its Katsura.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little shorter than I expected.


End file.
